microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rude email from Robert Lethler to Sir. Philip Fish - 1st November 2009
Email sent from Sir. Philip Fish before the said email from Mr. Lethler From: Chairman of A1 1 November 2009 10:00 To: Central People's Government of Erusia Bcc: Tomas Caulfield Comrade General Secretary We understand your declining of the invitation, as some have already done so with similar reasons. We hold nothing against you or your micronations due to this decision. We do not seek to control our glorious allies. A1 too is a member of the UNMCN and the GUM, and we have seen both of these organisations barely able to stand up on their own 30 or so micronational feet, with the UNMCN forums and website disappearing for some reason a few weeks ago. The UNMCN, especially, was promising and did some good things in its first weeks, but after this, almost every micronation appeared to lose interest in it and now, it seems, it joins the long list of intermicronational organisations collecting dust on the world's servers. The decision to establish such an organisation was recommended in our July 2009 Foreign Affairs White Paper, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Office of the Deputy Chairman both lobbyed for my nation to do so. Eventually, I agreed, and the product of this is the OAM. I do not envisage it succeeding or achieving much in these first few weeks, as we are still technically under construction and trying to fix errors and issues that keep popping up all over the place, but in the future, once our aims and principles are firmly established as being different to those of organisations such as the GUM, I envisage it becoming somewhat more important than it is now. I would also like to emphasise that the organisation does not intend in any way, shape or form to infringe on the solid ground that the GUM has in settling intermicronational disputes through the Justice Commission or other areas of micronational peace and safety, but, as stated in the Charter, to hold more of an 'onlookers' position, as the United Nations General Assembly does in passing resolutions that commend or condemn a particular action or event. I hope to, also, establish some form of Micronational Dictionary, detailing and listing terms commonly used by micronationalists and their nations I have already invested a lot of time and effort into this organisation, and we intend to make it work, even if it does end up deviating from the broad goals that we have set out thus far. Thank your for your understanding. -- Kind regards, Sir. Philip Fish Chairman Minister for Interior The Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 Email sent by Mr. Lethler From: Central People's Government of Erusia Comrade Chairman, I must ask that if you intend to thank me for my understanding, you also observe common diplomatic courtesy by refraining from insulting my office and the institution I work for in the most disgusting, venomous way. The UNMCN was a terrorist organisation that endorsed and actively participated in international passport fraud, the of illegal hacking of computers and the promotion of intimidation, persecution and abuse of ethnic minorities within its community. Considering I spent a month leading a delegation from the GUM that exposed this criminal tendency within the institution and prevented one of our member states from being annexed under threat of violence by one of those international fraudsters, I find it extremely offensive that you consider that institution promising, let alone worthy of comparison to the GUM. The Grand Unified Micronational stands quite happily on the feet of its combined 700 citizens, and I resent the implication that our organisation is somehow failing. Perhaps if certain nations, who I shall not name lest I offend anyone, took an active interest in its running those feet might be able to walk a little faster. Yours sincerely, Robert Lethler, Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, National People's Executive Commissioner for Foreign Affairs, General Secretary of 4th Central Committee of the Erusian National Communist Party, 4th Chairman of the Quorum of Delegates of the Grand Unified Micronational and Acting Presiding Officer of the Advancement Council NOTES: Upon receiving this email, a prompt reply was sent back apologising for the misinterpretation that had taken place. A1 finds this email offensive, provocative and definitely not within the "common diplomatic courtesy" that Mr. Lethler advocates in the opening sentence. The bold and italic changes were in the original email, and were certainly not "diplomatic", especially the insinuation in the last part of the email that A1 was not contributing to the GUM and blames A1 for its struggles. This is in some part true, but only because A1 is in a different time zone to every other GUM member, around 10 - 11 hours ahead, meaning that attending Quorum meetings is impossible, especially in the absence of meeting minutes. Email sent by Sir. Fish in reply From: Chairman of A1 1 November 2009 10:34 To: Central People's Government of Erusia Bcc: Tomas Caulfield Comrade General Secretary We were not aware at any stage that the UNMCN was involved in such activities. The GUM in my sentence of: "A1 too is a member of the UNMCN and the GUM, and we have seen both of these organisations barely able to stand up on their own 30 or so micronational feet" was there unintentionally and, as is turns out, regrettably. I had begun typing the sentence with the intent of the dependent clause regarding something to the effect of A1 seeking to join all worthy and relevant multilateral organisations. Although this explanation might seem far fetched and bogus, I can assure you that it is the truth. I must also ask that you observe common diplomatic courtesy by refraining from using the bold font in instances where it may be seen as provocative. Viz: "Yours sincerely" I hope that such a misunderstanding does not cloud our future relations. -- Kind regards, Sir. Philip Fish Chairman Minister for Interior The Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 NOTES After this email was sent back to Mr. Lethler, Erusia downgraded its diplomatic representation to A1 the fourth level on its six-tier representation system. Category:Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 Category:Erusia Category:Robert Lethler